


Fools Rush In

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Anna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Getting Together, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Geno, Omega Sid, Pining, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: “You’re more than a baby factory,” Sid says, voice a little sharp.  “And if she doesn’t see that you’re too good for her anyway.”  Geno’s responding smile is small but real and Sid takes it as a victory.“Really think so?” Geno whispers.  “Could be loved by someone just for me?”Someone like me could, Sid doesn’t say, and instead just nods, pulling his friend close.Or;Hopelessly in love, Sid decides to be Geno's surrogate so he and Anna can have a baby.  During his heat, Sid learns a thing or two about why Anna and Geno asked in the first place.





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Efay, I took one of your prompts and gave it a little twist based on our shared interests. I hope you like it!!
> 
> And thanks to the mods of the exchange for running such an awesome event. WAGs don't get enough love in this fandom.

Geno shows up at Sid’s house with a six pack and red rimmed eyes and he doesn’t have to say anything for Sid to know that the appointment at the fertility clinic didn’t go well.  Sid bundles him up in his arms, letting Geno tremble for a moment before steering him to the couch.  Geno chugs most of a beer in weepy silence before finally turning to Sid.

“Useless,” he whispers, head hung low.  “Can’t have hockey, can’t have baby…Useless broken omega…No good to anyone.”

“You know that’s not true,” Sid says softly, heart aching for his friend.  He and Anna had been going to doctors all summer, trying to see if there was anything to be done about Geno’s increasingly irregular and weak heats so they could have a baby together, and today was the results of their last ditch attempt at hormone therapy.  Sid doesn’t know what to say, and instead he just pulls Geno close.  He and Anna had wanted kids for years, but kept putting it off so that Geno could play hockey, and now, coming off a knee injury he would never fully recover from, his biology had completely failed him.

(Sid would never say this to his face, but there’s a part of him that’s a little jealous.  His heats are always hard and regular and he hasn’t had a steady partner to get him through them in years.  Nothing at all would be better than 5 days of empty aching four or five times a year.)

“What if Anna leaves?” Geno goes on, moaning and upset.  “Find fertile omega for children instead of old and broken one.”

“You’re more than a baby factory,” Sid says, voice a little sharp.  “And if she doesn’t see that you’re too good for her anyway.”  Geno’s responding smile is small but real and Sid takes it as a victory.

“Really think so?” Geno whispers.  “Could be loved by someone just for me?”

 _Someone like me could_ , Sid doesn’t say, and instead just nods, pulling his friend close.

That night, the seed of a very terrible idea gets planted in Sid’s head as he tosses and turns.

Sid had retired at the end of the last season, plagued by injury and headache, and while he didn’t want a kid of his own without a serious partner, the thought of being pregnant has appeal.  His omega specialist says he’s in the top percentile for fertility and that he’d catch easily.  And he can’t deny that being a surrogate for Geno and Anna has special appeal.

Sid can’t really recall a moment since they met that he hasn’t loved Geno.  From the second he staggered through the door to Mario’s all those years ago Sid has known that Geno would always hold a special place in his heart.  He used to fantasize that one day Geno would somehow sense this and come around thanks to Sid’s steadfastness, but even though Sid is still undoubtedly still in love with him, he’s grown to love Anna too, and love them together. She has her own life, but she comes to games and playfully pokes him on Instagram.  When they finally bonded, she bought him and beautiful collar and Geno touches it with such reverence and love that Sid can’t find it in himself to be jealous.  She cares for him so much and makes him so happy and that’s all he’s ever wanted, even if it breaks his heart. 

But maybe he can make Geno happy this way too.

Mind made up, he texts Geno the next morning that he’s coming over for lunch.  He’s nervous, and he can tell that both Geno and Anna can tell.  She plies him with his favorite wine and doesn’t push, letting him perch on the couch until he’s ready to speak.

“Talk, zaichik,” she coos as he stumbles over his words anxiously.  “Can tell you’re nervous.”

“This is probably a stupid idea…”

“Say anyway.”

“I thought…ugh this is dumb but…if you want a surrogate…well…I’d be honored.  My doctor says I’m good and healthy for it, and I’m already retired so…” He feels Geno tense beside him and his stomach drops.

“You do?” Geno breathes, voice incredulous and hopeful in equal measure.  “Do for us?”

“I’d do anything for you, G,” Sid says in an uncharacteristic fit of honesty as he gazes into Geno’s eyes.  “You have to know that by now.”  Geno looks utterly overwhelmed, eyes wet.

“Not silly,” Anna says, pulling Sid close.  “Is kind.  Big heart, want to help. Not sure what we want to do yet, but we tell you when we know.”  Something warm settles between Sid’s ribs and it feels like he can finally breathe.  It’s out there now, and Sid hopes that no matter what they decide, he’s made a difficult situation just a little bit easier.

Anna calls him two weeks after he makes his offer,

“Zhenya smells your heat,” She says bluntly, making Sid choke on air.  Still preseason.  Come spend with us.  Make a pretty baby with us.”  This was definitely not how Sid was expecting to make a baby for the two of them, but so close to his heat the thought makes him a little wet.  He feels a little curl of heat and blows out a trembling sigh.  He wants the sex sure, but he thinks about Anna’s warm smile and clever fingers Geno’s booming laugh and broad shoulders and wants.  He wants dinner dates and hand holding, wants to sit by the glass with Anna in the seat next to them as they cheer Geno on.  He wants to have their baby, and to help them raise it.  He wants to be a part of their family.  But he can’t, but maybe he can let himself have this instead.

“Sure.”

Anna decides that they should spend the heat at Sid’s house to keep him comfortable despite the inconvenience to her, and Sid spends the weeks leading up to his heat with Anna coming in and out.  He can’t fight the grinning alpha as she brings sheets and blankets and clothes, scattering them around the house so the whole place smells of her scent.  It makes Sid a little wet when he realizes that she’s staking a claim on him, no matter how temporary.  One afternoon she catches him with his face buried in one of her sweatshirts that she had draped over the couch, rubbing his face in the soft fabric.  She gives a soft laugh and Sid hides his blush by burrowing into the couch.  She nuzzles against him, and Sid can’t stifle a little whimper as he feels himself slick.  Anna gives a happy little rumble before pulling away with a smile.

“Gonna have fun with you, zaichik, she purrs, and Sid just squirms, overcome by the scent and sight of her.

Sid wakes the next morning in a puddle of his own slick, feverish with his slightly early heat.  He texts Anna with shaking hands, settling back to wait.

Nose sharpened by his heat, Sid smells them before he sees or hears them.  He’s thankful that Geno has a key because he’s not sure he could even get out of bed.  The sharp musk of alpha makes him whimper as twin sets of thumping footsteps have him stripping out of his ruined pajama bottoms and spreading his legs.  To his surprise, Geno is the first into the room, staring at Sid with unabashed longing and desire.

“Sid…”  There’s so much emotion packed into the way Geno says his name that Sid can’t meet his gaze for more than a moment.  He feels the bed sink as Anna sits down, hand warm on Sid’s legs.

“Still sure, zaichik?” She murmurs, trying to keep her voice free of any pressure despite the obvious desire in her face.  Sid just reaches for her, trembling with a heady mix of desire and disbelief.  Anna tugs him into his lap and into a deep, filthy kiss.  It’s not pushy, but it’s unquestionably dominant and in control.  It punches out matching groans from both Sid and Geno.

“Me now, me now,” Geno begs, pushing at Sid as he tries to pull him close.  Anna laughs warmly as she deposits Sid into Geno’s lap.  He buries his face in Sid’s neck, breathing in his scent with a trembling breath.

“Oh Sidney.”  Geno just looks at him for a long moment, making Sid squirm under the intensity of his gaze.  The kiss, when it finally comes, is the barest of tender touches at first.  Sid has to tug him closer, hand tangled in Geno’s hair.

“He likes that,” Anna purrs in Sid’s ear.  “Grows long just for that.”  Grinning, Sid tugs with a little more intent, and Geno gasps against his mouth, trembling in his hands.

“Tease,” Geno grits out, nuzzling close.  “Smell so good, look so pretty, and now you tease?”

“Didn’t know you wanted me,” Sid says, pressing close as he suddenly feels shy.

“Fell a bit in love the moment I see you,” Geno replies.  “Knew pretty hockey, but pretty face and pretty smell too? Not fair.”  Geno snakes a hand under Sid’s sleep shirt, big fingers running over Sid’s flushed skin.  He busies himself with finishing undressing Sid as Anna slides up behind him, kissing his neck.

“Pretty boy,” she coos.  She rakes a manicured nail and that’s all Sid can take of their teasing.  He kicks his clothes away, rolling over so he can push his ass up and present for them.  His thighs are shiny with slick, and he’s flushed down to his belly as he pants.

“Please…” He whimpers, trembling.  “Fuck me.  Fill me up…put a baby in me like you promised…” Anna growls, stepping off the bed so she can toss her clothes to the floor before tugging Sid to her.  She’s a little rough, and it makes Sid go weak with desire, pliant in her grip.  She’s already half hard and getting harder, and while Sid doesn’t have much experience with alphas given his preference for other omegas, he still thinks she’s beautiful,  It’s curved and pink, knot nestled against groomed hair, and the head peeks out invitingly from velvet foreskin.

Sid is desperate to get his mouth on it.

He nuzzles as the crook of her thigh, feeling her cock against his cheek.  She grips his chin, guiding him onto her.  Sid swallows her as deep as he can, closing his eyes as he gags slightly before settling into a good rhythm.  Just as Sid gets used to it he feels Geno’s hand running down his back and he gasps as Geno slides a finger into him.  He can’t focus on Anna while Geno begins opening him up, so he just rests his head on  Anan’s thigh as she uses his mouth.  But eventually even this isn’t enough and he begins to pant and whine again.

“Ready for me zaichik?” she purrs, pulling out of Sid’s mouth as he nods.  She effortlessly pulls Sid into her lap, lining herself up so Sid can sink right down onto her.  Sid is so slick that he can take her easily after Geno’s prep and he cries out as she hits every spot inside him perfectly.  He sags against her soft skin, and the press of her soft skin is just as pleasurable as her cock inside him.  He rocks gently just to feel her rock inside him, eyes locked with Geno as he runs a hand down Sid’s chest.

“So pretty, Sid,” Geno breathes, sounding utterly wrecked.  “Ride my Anya.  Be good for her.”  The praise and direction is what finally spurs Sid to move properly, tucking his legs under him so he can rock up.  Twin groans from Anna and Geno greet his movement and Sid feels utterly overwhelmed.  His eyes flutter closed as he rocks.

“So good for me,” Anna coos, voice catching as she begins to lose control just a little.  At this point Sid is bouncing, a whimpering mess.  Geno crawls over to him and Sid pulls him in for a sloppy kiss as he pauses.  Anna growls, thrusting sharply up into Sid as she watches them together.  Sid moans into Geno’s mouth, dripping precome onto Anna’s lap.  She deftly flips Sid into Geno’s lap, pounding into him with intention and desire.  Sid goes limp now that he doesn’t have to do any work, moaning and gasping.  Sid can now smell Geno, sweet and sharp, and he shifts so he can suckle at the base of Geno’s cock and slit.  As an omega he’s much smaller than Anna, but it makes it that much easier for Sid just keep his mouth open and suckle as Anna thrusts.  Geno is babbling in broken Russian and Anna isn’t speaking at all, just grunting growling and growling in Sid’s ear.

Sid’s orgasm sneaks up on him, the warmth in his belly bursting into flames between one thrust and the next.  Sid clenches down with a cry, right on the edge, and Anna loses her rhythm for a moment as her knot begins to tie, and the pressure of her knot is enough to make Sid come with a gush.  Growling, Anna thrusts deep, grinding until she pops into him.  This causes a secondary ripple of pleasure and Sid whines against Geno’s legs, utterly boneless as Anna comes deep inside him.  But Geno is still whining and unfulfilled, and even the post orgasm haze can’t stop Sid from mouthing at him, wanting Geno to feel just as good as he does.  Geno presses eagerly against him, grinding against Sid’s plush mouth.  Geno’s hand is in Sid’s hair and he loses himself in it, letting Geno use him to chase his own pleasure.  Sid aches with how much he doesn’t want this to end, but eventually Geno arches and cries out, coming with a spurt against Sid’s mouth.  Sid pulls away with a content sigh, licking Geno’s come off his lips.

Sid doesn’t know how long they stay tangled together, just breathing and holding each other.  Eventually Anna pops free and Sid can’t stifle an unhappy whimper, and she rolls over so they can all get more comfortable.

“Sweet beautiful Sid,” she breathes, rubbing a hand over Sid’s flat belly before kissing him sweetly.  Geno spoons up behind him, laying his hand over Anna’s on Sid’s belly.

“So lucky you love us,” Geno whispers and Sid goes still.  “Joining our family, having our pup.  Lucky me.  Lucky _us_ , loved by such a special person.” 

“You…You knew?” Sid whispers, trembling.  Anna and Geno blink, looking at each other.

“Love you forever Sid,” Geno says gently.  “Never say yes otherwise.”

“Gonna be daddy and Zhenya be papa and all be a family,” Anna says tenderly.  “You want?”

“So much,” Sid chokes out, clutching at her.  “Just…you’re perfect together and I never thought…I never thought there was a place for me with you…”

“Silly Sidney,” Geno says fondly, laughing gently.  “Always a place for you here.”

Sid knows his heat isn’t broken, so he settles down, letting their mingling scents calm him as he waits for the next wave to hit.  He still can’t believe this is real, that Geno and Anna want him as a third partner and not just for his ability to give them a baby.  But he can’t find a trace of dishonesty in their scents of expressions.  It makes him feel fizzy inside, knowing that the thing he’s dreamed of for the better part of two decades if unfolding before his eyes.

After a second round of sex, Anna runs him a bath scented with sandalwood and washes his hair as Geno feeds him grapes and slices of melon.

“You really want me?” Sid whispers, trying to let himself believe it was really possible.

“Really want,” Geno says, stroking Sid’s hair.  “Want baby, want you, want everything.”  Sid swallows, nuzzling close as he tries to find the right words.  He doesn’t, but Geno is happy and Anna is happy and for now, that’s enough.

 


End file.
